Amor repentino
by anachan1996
Summary: Alan confiesa sus sentimientos hacía Eric que son bien recibido ((el final es abierto :3))


**Un amor repentino**

En el despacho de Shinigamis en Londres, Grell y William se encontraban a tales horas de la madrugada vensiendoles el cansanció despues de tan arduo trabajo.

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando Alan y Eric aun se encontraban trabajando

-Alan- El shinigigami por mayor estaba recostado en el sofá

-Si Eric- Contesto Alan mientras acomodaba el archivero

-Ya es demaciado tarde y no hemos comido nada, pero aun así ¿Te gustaria ir a comer algo?- pregunto el de cabellos dorados

-Si- contesto volteandolo a ver –No te preocupes en realidad si hace mucha hambre-

-¿Hace cuento no comes?- el chico se acomodo para sentarce adecuadamente

-Desde ayer en la tarde- el de cabellos castaños regreso a acomodar los registros

-¿Eh?- Eric se sorprendio –Por eso estas tan delgado, te vas a enfermar, deberias de comer bien-

-Si verdad- forzo una sonrisa sin que le viera –Bueno ya termine ¿Nos vamos?- el chico cerro el cajon y camino hacia donde se encontraba su compañero

-Si- contesto Eric mientras se levantaba del sofá, a no más de dos cuadras del despacho de Shinigamis se encontraba un bar, la cual era elegante y muy interesante en realdiad en todo el mundo se podia decir que era el unico bar que se encontraba hay, alguien de los Shinigamis desidio intentar ese tipo de cosas que tanto les llamaba la atención a los humanos, aunuqe no estuviera mal era un gran riesgo, sin embrgo el negocio hiba a la perfección, por ello decidio invitar a Alan a aquel lugar.

-Alan ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto su compañero quien yacia sentado frente a el

-No Eric, sabes que no tolero el alcohol- el chico reprimia la oferta de su sempai

-Ni un trago- Eric volvio a insistir

-Bueno…per de Champan, ya que es suave-Alan intento tomar la bebida de alcohol más suave posible no queria estar fuera de control por la bebida

-De aceurdo- Eric estaba feliz

No paso mucho cuando Eric estaba asta atrás o eso pretendia simular, queria ir a domir a la casa de Alan, ya habia estado antes hay pero deseaba contodo su corazon estar ahí, pasar la noche con él en su casa, sabia con claridad que no sucederia nada, pero podria estar junto a la persona que amaba, al contrario de Alan este solo tomo una copa pues su cuerpo no toleraba el alcohol.

-Eric ¿Estas bien?- Alan estaba preocupado por su sempai mientras lo tomaba por lo hombros –Eric creo que no es correcto que te vallas de esta forma a tu casa, me preocupa tu estado ¿Te parece si duermes esta noche en mi casa?

-S….Sip- hipeo para hacer la situcacion mas realista –Hey Alan…..- volvio a hipear mientras se encaminaban al departamento del Shinigami por menor

-¿Qué paso Eric?- se valanseaba al momento de sotener a su compañero

-Te parece si nos bañamos y tomamos algo de café- dijo Eirc mientras lo veia

-Bañarnos….Si hay dos baños en la casa- se quedo callado de pues de decir eso, el silencio era horrible, Alan no habia razonado la propuesta de el de cabellos dorados, el camino fue horrorizante,cuando llegaron entraron al departamento

-Ten cuidado Eric con tus zapa…..- ambos tropezaron antes de que terminara de hablar, calleron en la entrada quedando Alan debajo de Eric solo se miraban fijamente y pensaron

-"¿Tendre una oportunidad?"- ambos se querian pero ninguno decia nada

-¿Alan estas bien?- comento el de cabellos güeros mientras se ayudaban mutuamente a levantarse

-Si no te preocupes Eri….. ¡Ah!- solto un grito de dolor antes de poder terminar de hablar,presionando con fuerza su pecho y callendo de rodillas

-¡Alan!- grito Eric asustado

-¡Ah!- Alan gritaba de dolor –E…estoy bien solo fue un pequeño dolor- intento levantarse

-Alan…"Las espinaz de la muerte avansaban"- penso Eric- Con el susto asta la borrachera se me fue- rasco la aprte tracera de su cabeza

-Las espinaz de la muerte estan avansando- Alan dijo triste

-¿De que hablas? Solo fue un dolor de la nada- intento arrglar las cosas

-Eric…. No nos engañemos esta enfermedad me esta matando lentamente- dijo mientras se diriguia al baño – Eric-sempai el agua esta caliente si deseas meterte a duchar adelante- Alan esta preocupado

-Gracias Alan- los dos se cruzaron entre caminos –Alan ten cuidado- se en cerro dentro del baño

-Eric-sempai no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, solo soy un Shinigami más- susurro Alan, despues empezó a preparar los futones donde dormirian esa noche, Eric pronto salio del baño y se dio cuenta que Alan estaba en sentado en el suelo

-¡Ah!- exclamo algo extrañado -¿Qué es esto Alan?-

-¡Uh! Estos seran los futones donde dormiremos, ya que ultimamente he tenido que dormir en el sofa a causa de que estoy arreglando mi cuarto por algunas modificaciones que estoy haciendo tengo demasciado desorden

-Esta bien pero si te sientes mejor, es preferible que te duermas en el sofá- se secaba el cabellos con una toalla de color amarillo claro y algo opaco

-No te preocupes estoy bien- cerro el libro que se encontraba leyendo y se recosto –Bueno me dormire me siento muy cansado si necesitas algo no dudes en tomarlo-

-De acuedo- vio como Alan se recostaba, se quedo dormido luego, luego en verdad esta cansado, Eric estaba mirnado hacia afuera de la ventana, se encontraba sentado en el balcon, observando la noche

-¡Woh!- esta mas que presciosa la luna….- suspiro-como resplandese- Cuando de pronto escucho el grito de alguien

-No..No…No porfavor no- Era Alan quien gritaba de desesperación, rapidamente Eric corrio asta donde se encontraba y le sarandiaba suavemente el hombro para poder despertarlo

-Alan…¡Alan!...¡Alan! ¡Despierta Alan!- pronto desperto pero tenia lagrimas que caian de sus ojos para luego recorrer sus suaves mejillas, lo primero que hizo al abris su ojos fue abalanzarse a Eric quien yacia frente a el

-¡Eric!-dijo sollozando y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su compañero –Eric- no paraba de llorar y de gimotear

-¡Tranquilo Alan! Todo esta bien- le abrazo fuertemente, Alan estaba incado frente a el, le miro con sus ojos sollozos y contesto

-Gracias Eric-sempai- sus voz se escuchaba entrecortada e inocente

-¡Alan!- le veia con ternura

-Si Eric- Alan secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su pijama

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?- le miro fijamente y se sonrrojo

-¡Ah!- se impacto Alan por tan extraña pregunta

-¡No! No olvida lo que he dicho..que torpe- se volteo a ver la pared

-¡Si…-¡ contesto Alan avergonzado y agachando su rostro, a la cual Eric se sorprendio –Si hay alguien- su rostro estaba rojo –Y ¡Tu! ¿Hay alguien que te guste a ti?-

-¡Si!- se quedo pensativo –Alan ¿Cuál ha sido tu mejor dia desde tu reencarnación?-

-Bueno no sabria- dijo tartamudeando

-¿Por qué?- le miro fijamente

-Supongo que el mejor dia que tuve desde que reencarne como un Shinigami fue cuando te conocí en la academi, siempre has estado conmigo y eso me ha hecho feliz- Eric se impacto por tan grata respuesta a lo cual contesto

-Igual el mio- y le abrazo

-Eric… Te amo- susurro el de cabellos castaños…. Y volteo a ver rapidamente a su compañero torneandose rapidamente sus mejillas de un rosa fuerte, estaba avergonado –No..No fue lo que quise decir yo solo…- su rostro estaba un mas rojo, Eric sonrio y paso sus manos sobre el rostro de su amigo, toco sus labios con el pulgar, Alan estaba sonrrojado y sus ojos sollozos se veia tan tierno he indefenso, el de cabellos güeros no pudo resistirse y se le acerco lentamente para despues besarlo suavemente y dulce, a lo cual Alan accedio de inmediato, lo que había comenzado con un beso tierno habia continuado con un beso pasionado y lleno de lujuria y amor que llegaria a algo mas….


End file.
